


Filters

by Quail (Salamander)



Series: Filters [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 5 Things, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/Quail
Summary: Five times Prompto took a photo of Ignis when he wasn't expecting it





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think this might be my first non-porn fic in like... ten million years??? ANYWAY. A straying off the five+one usual style because I said so. There may or may not be a porny post-fic scene to be written soon in my future. ¬_¬
> 
> ALSO SPOILER WARNING, if you haven't got to Altissia yet, do not read.

 One 

The camera flashed and Prompto smiled, hastily hiding the compact machine from Iggy’s view. He always had a habit of frowning whenever he caught Prompto taking photos of him, especially if he hadn’t realised he was doing it beforehand.

“Must you always do that while I’m driving?”

“You look cool when you’re driving, not my fault! I just follow where the camera takes me, Igster.” Another frown at the nickname, and Prompto couldn’t help but giggle under his breath. “And anyway, Noct asked me to take more pictures of you, so I’m just performing my royal duty, right Noct?”

Silence.

Prompto turned round to see Noctis asleep, because of course he was. Gladio narrowed his eyes, not even needing to open his mouth for Prompto to get the picture.

“Well whatever, Noct’d agree anyway.” For good measure, Prompto snapped another photo, this time getting Ignis in the most perfect grumpy face ever. He grinned and gave him the thumbs up before tucking his camera away safe from grumpy Ignis hands.

 

Two 

One of Prompto’s favourite things to do (well, outside of taking photos, obviously), was watching Ignis cook. There was something about the way his hands moved, chopping veggies with amazing accuracy and speed, those long fingers, that made Prompto shiver. He always sneaked a look when he was setting the table, maybe letting his gaze linger for a little too long, but hey. That night was no exception. Iggy was even making his favourite food too, which, you know, totally awesome!

So who could blame him for taking a sneaky photo? The light was perfect too, sunset in the background making Iggy’s hair look all warm and gorgeous, even if there was a tiny flash of it off his glasses as he bent to glaze the meat.

Prompto snapped the photo just as Ignis straightened, capturing that tiny, satisfied smile at a job well done. He heard the shutter sound, though, and turned to Prompto with his usual expression. “Was that a photo you just took?”

“It was a nice one, don’t worry!” Prompto hid his camera back in its case, tucking it safely away.

“Hm, well perhaps that can be forgiven.”

“I don’t think I could take a horrible photo of you, Iggy. You’re as photogenic as Gladio, always look so cool!”

“Well I daresay it’s not all the time.” Ignis adjusted his glasses. “I do believe you’re trying to flatter me.”

“Yeah, so?” Prompto skipped over to the food, clapping Ignis on the shoulder and giving it a squeeze. “You like it really.”

“Oh, do I?” Ignis’ lips curled in a smile, and Prompto grinned in response.

“See! You do! And anyway, you’ve already made my favourite haven’t you? You’re the best, Igster.”

Ignis opened his mouth to protest at the nickname, then heaved a sigh and shook his head. “Well, the meal is ready, help me dish out?”

“Of course!”

 

Three 

Even in the rain, Prompto loved riding chocobos. They stank of wet feathers, he stank of wet leather and jeans, and his poor camera had to stay inside its little plastic waterproof baggie, but he loved it anyway. Mud splashing everywhere, Iggy’s hair plastered to his head as they got more and more soaked on their way to some dungeon or another. Claustrophobia or not, at least they’d be dry Prompto figured.

Lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating a ship above them.

“Speed up!” Gladio yelled back over his shoulder. “Don’t wanna have to fight more Niffs in this weather!”

“Oh I don’t know, a little fight in the mud could be rather bracing, don’t you think?” Ignis shook water out of his hair, little droplets flying every which way.

“I’d rather get dry in a dungeon than fight Niffs in this weather,” Noct grumbled, brushing his own hair back and out of his eyes.

Prompto snorted with laughter, a little wildness coming to the surface. Must be the weather. “Could be some awesome shoots though. Whaddya guys say?”

Gladio turned to him like he was insane, which okay, maybe he was a little? Whatever. “There’s a campsite up ahead, let’s just sleep off this shit and get a better start in the morning.”

“Oh listen to that, voice of reason for once.” Ignis smirked, and in that lightning moment, a camera flash joined the lightning. “Really? I’m sopping wet through.” Ignis ran a hand through his hair, slicking it back and out of his eyes once more.

“Yeah, it’s a damn good look on you too, Ig.”

“I swear, my name gets shorter every time you use it.”

“Uh huh. Race ya to the campsite!”

 

Four 

Why was it always bugs? Every time. Damned bugs. Prompto caught a gigantic bee right in the abdomen with a well-placed shot and whooped with delight, turning on his heel to high-five Ignis. Who promptly span on his own, thrusting his lance out and up and spearing another bee before it could collide with Prompto’s head.

“Hell yeah, nice one Iggy!”

“Someone has to watch your back,” Ignis replied, but he shot Prompto a smile anyway. “Don’t worry about it, I’m there for you.”

“Hey, I thought you were there for me!” Noctis flashed between them for a second before hurtling off into the air and taking the head from another bee.

“I see no reason why I can’t-” Ignis leapt and sliced both daggers into an unexpected Niff - “be there for both of you!”

“Where the hell did these fucking Niffs come from?” Gladio’s sword joined Iggy’s daggers and they made quick work of the assassin.

Noctis laughed. “The sky, dumbass, where they all come from.”

“Well, I’m just glad they didn’t bring along a Magitek Engine for the fun of it.” Ignis straightened for a second, then proceeded to Mark the remaining imperials. “They’re all yours, Noct.”

Noctis flashed between each target in a flurry of blows, Prompto following up with a shot to each before dropping to his knees, guns forgotten as he grabbed for his camera. Ignis liked to follow his Marks with a swift set of blindside dagger slices - the perfect arc just as Prompto’s camera flashed.

Ignis shot him a Look, one of those with the capital L and everything, but Prompto just grinned right back at him.

“What? Your ass looks great when you do that move.” He flashed Ignis a thumbs up just as Noctis and Gladio finished off the last Niff.

“Hmm,” Ignis sniffed in response, although Prompto swore he saw a smile on his face, and maybe a little blush too.

Prompto headed over to Iggy and wrapped an arm around his waist, leaning in close. “I know you like it when I compliment you Iggy, don’t try and pretend you don’t.”

“I was doing no such thing,” Ignis replied, tilting his head down so he could speak into Prompto’s ear. “I’ve been having a little bet with myself, you see.” His breath was warm against Prompto’s skin and he shivered slightly. “Wondering just how long it will take you to be more direct about your ah, affections.” He trailed a hand up the centre of Prompto’s spine then stepped away as though he’d done nothing.

Prompto gaped after Ignis as he mounted back onto his chocobo, sweeping his hair back across his head once more before setting off at a sprint.

 

Five 

The shutter noise was more obvious than Prompto would have liked, and he winced the second that he took the picture. He’d been almost subdued with the picture taking after Altissia - not even sure whether Ignis liked it any more. It wasn’t like he could even see them either, and the thought of that made Prompto’s chest hurt.

Ignis frowned, and Prompto hid his camera away reflexively.

“You do realise that I can almost hear you thinking, don’t you.” It wasn’t a question, and Prompto’s shoulders sagged in response.

“Uhh, sorry! I’ll try to think quieter, I guess…”

The frown grew deeper, although it was kinda hard to see by the firelight. “That’s not what I meant. You’re worrying, I can tell.”

“How can you tell? I’m just… worrying about the weather!”

“Prompto, I may be blind but I’m not stupid.” Ignis walked over and sat down on the log next to Prompto, thigh pressing against thigh but looking straight ahead. “You’re worried about the photos, aren’t you.” Again, not a question.

“Well… yeah, okay, I guess I am.” Prompto stared down at his camera, fiddling with the strap anxiously. “You always liked looking at the photos, you know? And I thought, well...what if I was hurting you by taking them? You know, cos you can’t see them any more!” The words came out in a rush and Prompto realised he was gripping the strap until his knuckles were white. He breathed out, forcing himself to relax. Iggy’s thigh was warm against his, which helped, and he turned to him, searching his face for the truth.

Ignis reached out his hand and settled it over the top of Prompto’s, stilling the fidgeting with his calmness. “There is no need to worry about that,” he began, sounding a little uncertain. Or maybe it was just Prompto’s imagination. “It saddens me more than you can ever think, that I won’t be able to see your photographs again, but I’d never wish for you to stop taking them altogether, and especially not on my behalf.”

“But-”

“No buts.” Ignis was firm, and this time he turned to Prompto, firelight dancing off his shaded glasses. “It would be like… if I stopped cooking, simply because I cannot see any more.”

Prompto’s eyes widened. “Oh, okay, I think I get it now.” His hand twitched under Ignis’ and, bold for once, he placed his other gently on top. “You shouldn’t stop cooking,” he said softly, the sound of fire crackling in his ears and everything seeming slow and gentle, somehow. “Before, I got a shot of you. Um, the firelight looks great and it- I mean, your cheekbones.” Prompto blushed and ducked his head, suddenly shy.

“Describe it to me,” Ignis replied, bringing up his free hand to lift Prompto’s chin.

“You’re just really fucking gorgeous!” The words came out in a rush, breathless just like he was.

“Even with the scars?” Ignis’ voice remained carefully neutral, but Prompto knew how much the question meant to him.

“Yeah, even with the scars. They make you look like a super badass.” Prompto leaned in and pressed the most gentle of kisses against the edge of Iggy’s scar, right where it grazed his cheekbone.

A slow smile spread across Ignis’ face. “Well, that’s hardly a word I’d use to describe myself, but I believe thanks are in order.” He tilted Prompto’s chin and kissed him, lips soft and certain, and Prompto melted against him with a sigh.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Prompto breathed against Iggy’s lips when they broke apart for air.

“My only regret is that we did not do this sooner. I would dearly love to see your face right now.”

“Lemme tell you, I’m grinning like a _dork_ right now.” Prompto murmured. “Here, I’m gonna-” He lifted his camera and snapped a selfie, his cheek pressed against Ignis’ and the stupidest smile plastered on his face. “There, perfect.”


End file.
